moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney In The House: Christmas
Disney In The House: Christmas is a 2017 American 3-D live-action/animated Christmas comedy film produced by Walt Disney Wonder Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The sequel to ''Disney In The House: 4th Of July'' and the third installment in the studio's classic Disney In The House ''franchise, the film was directed and co-written by Klay Hall from a screenplay penned by Joe Ansolabehere, Jill E. Blotevogel, and Kevin Hopps. Returning cast members Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Ed O'Neill, and Tom Hanks are joined by Mckenna Grace, Jason Marsden, Bill Murray, Jerry Stiller, Martin Short, and Natalie Portman. In the film, Vanellope von Schweetz, a six-year-old girl named Cindy Miller, Rudolph the red-nosed Reindeer, and Frosty the Snowman embark on an adventure to save Christmas after Santa Claus crashes in Disneyville. It is the last Walt Disney Wonder Studios film to be co-produced by Disneytoon Studios, which shut down in 2018. The film premiered at the 2017 American Holiday Festival on Christmas Day, and was released across the United States a day later on December 26, 2017. It received mixed reviews from critics, with praise for its production design, Harry Gregson-Williams' musical score, and performances (particularly Silverman and Grace), but criticism for its lack of originality and CGI facial emotion on the reindeer. The film has also grossed $159 million on a $139 million budget, making it the first Walt Disney Wonder Studios film to become a box office bomb. It was followed by five sequels: ''Disney In The House: Wild Wild West, Disney In The House: Off To Adventure Camp, Disney In The House: Time Travel, Disney In The House: Return To Adventure Camp, and Disney In The House: World Animals ''on December 25, 2018, March 3, 2019, June 13, 2019, September 13, 2019, and December 23, 2019, all to more positive critical reaction. Plot Vanellope von Schweetz is hosting the Disneyville Christmas party. On December 1st, Woody tumbles down a hill (dragging Vanellope, Judy Hopps, Hank, Mr. Ziploc, Lawrence Pierce, and Iggy with him) and crashes into a snow bank, and his deliveries are scattered across Disneyville. Woody reluctantly tells Vanellope that she is never meant to celebrate Christmas. Feeling abandoned, Vanellope heads home and isolates herself from her friends. That night, Santa Claus flies by, but crash-lands in Disneyville, erasing his memory. As a result, the others worry that Christmas could be canceled forever, but Vanellope decides to deliver the presents and leaves Woody in charge of her party. Vanellope is told that she will not survive on her own, so she builds Frosty the Snowman and brings him to life with a magic hat. The two witness the reindeer bullying Rudolph for his lack of patience and convince them that it is Christmas. They refuse to help due to the fact that they only take orders from Santa and leave Rudolph, who decides to help Vanellope and Frosty. Six-year-old girl Cindy Miller befriends Vanellope and asks if she can come; Vanellope agrees to take her. Back in Disneyville, Cindy's parents, Dan and Cass, worry about their daughter's safety. Judy explains to them that Cindy has gone with Vanellope. Meanwhile, Lawrence leaves her, Hank, Woody, Iggy, and Mr. Ziploc to keep an eye on Vanellope's party. Suddenly some little snowgies trash the party and cause chaos. After delivering all the presents, they decide to head to the North Pole to tell the elves the news. They are inevitably chased by a giant ice monster who breaks Cindy's necklace and flings the sleigh into a mountain before falling to his death. which Woody watches on Vanellope's TV. Heartbroken about the loss of her necklace, Cindy abandons Vanellope and runs away in tears, crushing Vanellope's heart. Vanellope heads to the North Pole alone and tells the Elves what happened to Santa. One elf witnesses the sleigh tipping over the edge of a cliff, to which Cindy helps save the sleigh and reconciles with Vanellope. Vanellope, Cindy, Rudolph, Frosty, and the elves fly back to Disneyville. The sparkle tank runs out, but Rudolph saves them by landing on his hooves, and they speedily reach Disneyville, before being slowed down by Dan. Santa has also been hit, restoring his memory. Vanellope explains the true meaning of Christmas, prompting the reindeer to finally accept Rudolph as their friend. After Santa, Frosty, the reindeer, and the elves depart, Vanellope, Cindy, Dan, Cass, Judy, Hank, Woody, Mr. Ziploc, Lawrence, and Iggy sing "''Welcome Christmas". The Christmas party is saved (resulting in the opening of a new cafe), and Vanellope carves the roast beast. Santa shouts, "Ho, ho, ho!" as the film ends. Cast * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz, a resident of Disneyville. * Mckenna Grace as Cindy Miller, a six-year-old resident of Disneyville who befriends Vanellope. * Jason Marsden as Rudolph, a red-nosed reindeer who is ridiculed by the other reindeer. * Bill Murray as Frosty, an anthropomorphic snowman who comes to life with a magic hat. * Jerry Stiller as Santa, a Christmas legend. * Martin Short as Dan Miller, a resident of Disneyille who is Cindy's father and Cass' husband. * Natalie Portman as Cass Miller, a resident of Disneyville who is Cindy's mother and Dan's wife. * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps, a resident of Disneyville and Vanellope's best friend. * Ed O'Neill as Hank, Disneyville's greatest septopus. * Tom Hanks as Woody, a resident of Disneyville. * Michael J. Fox as Mr. Ziploc, the news messenger of Disneyville. * Owen Laramore as Lawrence Pierce, the mayor of Disneyville. * Frank Welker as Iggy, Vanellope's pet iguana. * Mel B as Dasher, one of Santa's reindeer. * Bobby Moynihan as Dancer, one of Santa's reindeer. * Luke Wilson as Prancer, one of Santa's reindeer. * Laura Silverman as Vixen, one of Santa's reindeer * Alan Tudyk as Comet, one of Santa's reindeer. * Annabelle Wallis as Cupid, one of Santa's reindeer. * Sergio Castellitto as Donner, one of Santa's reindeer. * Tom Hardy as Blitzen, one of Santa's reindeer. * Andy Dick as Elf * David Ogden Stiers as Ice Monster Box office Disney In The House: Christmas opened theatrically on December 26, 2017, and grossed $59 million in the United States and Canada, and $100 million in other territories. The film ended its theatrical run on January 30, 2018, having to have grossed a total of $159 million overseas. Based on its $139 million budget, it became a box office disapointment, as well as Walt Disney Wonder Studios' lowest-grossing film to date. Critical response Disney In The House: Christmas received mixed reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a 30% approval rating. The consensus reads, "Although a disappointing holiday rip-off compared to previous Walt Disney Wonder Studios films, Disney In The House: Christmas still serves children very well in a spunky way'. Another review website, Metacritic, signed the film a score of 48 out of 100 based on 30 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". It is also the worst-reviewed Walt Disney Wonder Studios film on Rotten Tomatoes to date, and the only Walt Disney Wonder Studios to receive a "Rotten" certification. Peter Debruge of Variety ''panned the film, saying, "''Disney In The House: Christmas ''is too aimed at the naughty list to recapture the freshness of ''Disney In The House: Introduction". Antonio Quirke of London Evening Standard ''criticized the PG rating, cheesy references, predictability, and formulaic plot while praising the cinematography, casting, and production design. Edwin Arnaudin of ''Asheville Movies said that Jason Marsden's performance should never have been added, but the actors should do their own stuff. Debbie Lynn Ellias of Behind The Lens praised Mckenna Grace's performance of Cindy Miller. The Reader's Ryan Syrek felt the use of "Welcome Christmas" was inferior, and further criticized the song. Kyle Smith of the New York Post wrote, "Disney In The House: 4th of July had a bad plot. Now it has worsened itself with the even more bad Disney In The House: Christmas". It was also known as one of the worst holiday films of 2017, according to Vulture's Bilge Ebiri. Accolades